Miss Tea Time
by Sarcasm for free
Summary: Merryweathers unglückliches Händchen bei der Findung neuer Freunde ist kein Geheimnis. Ein eben solches scheint jedoch ihre neueste Spielgefährtin zu umgeben. Zumindest denkt der Count dies. Und bittet deswegen ausgerechnet Oscar auf sie zu achten.


**M****iss Tea Time**

„Noch Tee, Baron?"

Ich winke Riffs Angebot ab und versuche meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Cain zuzuwenden, der mich seit seinem dubiosen Anruf, ich solle gefälligst herkommen, und meiner darauf folgenden prompten Ankunft – Ich musste dafür meine Pokerrunde und das verdammt noch mal beste Blatt seit Jahren zurücklassen - nur stumm aus seinem Fauteuil heraus anstarrt.

Seine goldenen Augen blicken mich an, als wollten sie mich festnageln. Wahrscheinlich ist etwas in dieser Art auch der Grund für Cains charmanten Anruf. Er möchte mich auf irgendetwas festnageln.

„Merryweather hat eine neue Freundin gefunden." Die Finger des Counts verstricken sich bei seinen Worten ineinander. Über sie hinweg sieht er mich weiter an, diesmal als ob die Information, die er mir eben zukommen ließ, in nächster Zeit für mich von essentieller Wichtigkeit sein müsse. Ich fürchte, genau das wird es sein. Ein reiner Freundschaftsbesuch wäre auch zu schön gewesen.

„Und ich soll deswegen was genau tun?" Mein linker Fuß wippt nervös auf und ab, während ich Augenbrauen hebend zu Cain sehe.

Seine Mundwinkel verziehen sich kurz als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Sie begleiten, auf sie Acht geben, etwas in dieser Richtung. Ich bin leider anderweitig verpflichtet.", seufzt er mir entgegen. Das sagen zu müssen gefällt ihm definitiv nicht. Mir hingegen…

„Du vertraust mir. Du magst mich." Der Singsang, in dem ich ihm dies vorhalte und mein Grinsen, gefallen ihm noch weniger, denn er versucht mich schon wieder mit Blicken aufzuspießen.

„Ich empfinde soviel Sympathie für dich, wie für Rotweinflecken auf einem weißen Hemd."

Er kann es so lange abstreiten wie er will. Er vertraut mir Merryweather an und das heißt, „Du magst mich, Schwagerherz!" Mein Hechtsprung in seine Richtung, um ihn an meine Brust zu drücken, auf völlig männliche und ganz und gar unromantische Weise – Wirklich! – wird mittendrin von seiner Hand mitten über mein Gesicht gepflastert vereitelt. Mist.

Resignierend lasse ich meine Arme sinken, während ich gegen seine Handfläche nuschle. „Warum glaubst du eigentlich, dass Merry in diesem Fall solche Schutzmaßnahmen nötig hat?" Diese Frage drängte sich mir eben erst auf.

Elegant winkelt Cain seinen Ellenbogen auf der Stuhllehne ab und bettet sein zartes Kinn auf seinen Handrücken.

„Merry hatte bis jetzt, nennen wir es Pech, bei der Findung neuer Freunde."

Riff hat sich inzwischen neben dem Stuhl seines Herrn positioniert und sich leicht zu seinem Ohr herabgebeugt, doch nicht so nah, als dass ich es nicht mehr hören könnte. Ich darf Cain nie so nahe kommen, ungerecht.

„Sie denken dabei an den jungen Lauderdale, Master Cain?"

„Gilford Lauderdale, Justine Wheatherby, Drew Benjamin. Unter anderem."

Merry hat tatsächlich ein Händchen dafür sich die obskursten und dramatischsten Gestalten zum Freund zu suchen.

Dieses Mal bildet wohl keine Ausnahme, fürchte ich, denn ihre neue Freundin Evelyn Hillwood hat, seit sie auf dieser Welt weilt, niemals das Grundstück ihres Anwesens verlassen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum mir Cain ausgerechnet dich mitgegeben hat!"

Sie mosert jetzt schon seit unserer Abreise herum. Seit sich die Droschke in Bewegung gesetzt hat höre ich wie blöd ich anscheinend bin.

Ich könnte ja theoretisch etwas pikiert sein, aber Merry ist einfach zu niedlich, wenn sie die Backen aufplustert und mit verschränkten Armen giftig aus dem Seitenfenster starrt.

„Ich bin wirklich schon alt genug, um alleine eine Freundin besuchen zu können. Ich habe auf der Straße gelebt und bin nun wirklich anderes gewohnt. So ein Theater." Ganz und gar nicht fröhlich grummelt sie die Sätze wie ein Mantra vor sich hin.

„Aber, wenn mich schon jemand begleiten muss, warum ausgerechnet du?" Also langsam fängt das schon an weh zu tun. So ein ganz kleines bisschen.

„Weil dein Bruder dringende Termine hat. Außerdem dachte er etwas Zeit gemeinsam wäre förderlich für unsere eheliche Zukunft." Mein Grinsen wächst in ungeahnte Breite, als sie mich endlich einmal ansieht.

„Blödsinn." Geradewegs sieht sie mir in die Augen und bricht keinen Moment den Blickkontakt.

„Er hat es nicht direkt gesagt, aber seine Wertschätzung mir gegenüber hat es förmlich heraus geschrieen."

Bei meiner Aussage eben denke sogar ich mir, „Blödsinn.", und rolle mit den Augen.

Aber Merryweather scheint meine Zurschaustellung von Lächerlichkeit zumindest etwas zu besänftigen. Sie kichert damenhaft hinter ihrer Hand versteckt und schlenkert sachte mit den Beinen, die somit ihren blauen Rüschrock etwas zum Schwingen bringen.

Mit einem Ruck kommen wir zum Stillstand und die Stimme des Kutschers verkündet die Ankunft an unserem Ziel, Hillwood Manor.

Strahlend blauer Himmel empfängt uns, im starken Kontrast zu einem Eingang, der dem einer Irrenanstalt ähnelt. Rostige, ehemals schwarz lackierte Gittertore liegen vor uns, welche ich vorsichtig aufschiebe und hinter Merry und mir wieder schließe. Modrig scheint das richtige Wort zu sein, um den Garten gebührend zu beschreiben. Verdorrtes Gras und Gestrüpp, überwucherte Statuen. Nicht schön anzusehen.

„Wie hast du Evelyn noch gleich kennen gelernt?" Mir erschließt sich einfach nicht, wie sich Merry eine Einladung bei einem Mädchen sichern konnte, welches noch nie ihr Grundstück verlassen hat. Für die Prinzessin neben mir scheint so etwas jedoch weder ein Hindernis darzustellen, noch eine Frage wert zu sein. Sie wirft mir einfach nur hin, dass sie sie beim Spaziergang – den sie ohne Erlaubnis machte, möchte ich einmal anmerken – kennen lernte, als sie an ihrem Garten vorbei ging, an dessen Zaun die kleine Hillwood stand.

Kinder schließen so leicht und schnell Freundschaft. Aber was rege ich mich auf, ich bin da bis heute nicht anders.

Bevor wir das Haupttor, dessen brauner Lack ebenfalls abblättert, erreichen, öffnet sich dieses und ein kleines, feengleiches und außerordentlich blasses Mädchen läuft blitzartig heraus.

Ich bekomme von meiner blonden Begleitung noch ein „Blamier mich ja nicht!" zugeraunt, bevor sie ihrer Gastgeberin entgegenläuft und sich die Mädchen in die Arme fallen.

Gefährlich sieht Evelyn wirklich nicht aus, aber das taten Merryweathers bisherigen Freunde auch nie, wie mir berichtet wurde. Kränklich wirkt sie.

Ihre braunen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, der vor uns hin und her pendelt, leitet sie uns durch das riesige Gebäude. So verwahrlost der äußere Eindruck war, ich muss zugeben, von der Ausstattung und Sauberkeit im Innenraum würde jede Hausdame in Freudentaumel ausbrechen.

Unsere Reise endet im Teezimmer, in welchem uns das Fräulein Plätze anbietet.

Ein Puppenhaus ist nichts dagegen. Geblümte Tapete an den Wänden, altmodische, ebenfalls blumige, Bezüge an der Sitzgarnitur und ja, Puppen und Teddybären im ganzen Raum verteilt. Wahrscheinlich für gewöhnlich ihre Teegesellschaft.

Gerade als ich mich setzen will fasst mich Evelyn über den kleinen Glastisch hinweg am Arm, den sie ebenso schnell wieder loslässt. „Nicht dorthin setzen bitte, sonst zerquetschen Sie noch Mister Pennybottom." Sie wird ganz rot bei ihren Worten und ich sehe endlich auf die Stelle der Couch unter meinem Allerwertesten. Ein Teddybär. Sie spielt tatsächlich mit den Figuren Teekränzchen.

„Verzeihen Sie mir bitte. Für gewöhnlich habe ich keinen Besuch." Beschämt sieht sie auf ihre Hände.

Sie hat nie Besuch und verlässt nie das Grundstück. Wo sollte sie auch Bekanntschaften schließen? Merryweather ist ein Glücksfall für dieses Mädchen.

Ein Klopfen an der Zimmertür unterbricht meine Gedanken je. Ihr Vater, meint Evelyn, als sich auch schon ein älterer Herr in den Raum bewegt. Geoffrey Hillwood. Verwitwet, lebt alleine mit seiner Tochter, im Ruhestand.

Cains Recherchen waren schon genauer, aber ich hatte einen Teufel getan ihm das auf die Nase zu binden. Ich hänge schließlich an meinem Leben, auch wenn ich manchmal ziemlich verschwenderisch damit umgehe.

„Ah, Baron Gabriel und Miss Merryweather, es ist mir eine Freude." Er recherchiert anscheinend auch mit wem sein Töchterchen sich abgibt.

Ich spüre, dass seine Hand rau und wundgearbeitet ist, als er sie mir reicht. Seine Angestellten entließ er allesamt nach dem Tod seiner Frau. Evelyn war noch ein Säugling. Demnach ist es kein Wunder, dass er so abgearbeitet wirkt. Ganz alleine hält er dieses Grundstück in Schuss. – Ein Punkt, in dem des Counts Nachforschungen gründlicher waren.

„Ich hoffe es stört Sie nicht, wenn ich ebenfalls bleibe. Gesellschaft macht Ihnen doch sicher nichts aus, wenn die Damen erst beim Plaudern sind." Krähenfüße machen sich bemerkbar, als er beim Anblick seiner Tochter, die mit Merry bereits in einer hitzigen Diskussion über die Nervigkeit von Rüschen steckt, lächelt.

Während er sich mir gegenüber setzt, direkt neben sein Kind, versuche ich Konversation zu betreiben. Ganz kläglich. Verdamm mich und meine Taktlosigkeit.

„Ihr Anwesen ist wirklich beeindruckend, nur wirklich menschenleer."

„Wissen Sie", beginnt er und schenkt mir dabei einen müden Blick, der ihn dennoch nicht sein Lächeln kostet. „Evelyn und ich leben schon von jeher alleine. Seit dem Tod meiner Frau, um genau zu sein. Gott hab' sie selig."

Er ist nur ein alter, trauriger Mann. Cains Sorge war wohl vollkommen unbegründet.

„Wenn man erst so sehr an die Zweisamkeit gewöhnt ist, kommen andere Menschen einem geradezu überflüssig vor."

Ich muss tatsächlich kurz auflachen als er anhängt, es wäre nichts für Ungut.

Gegen alle Erwartungen gestaltet sich dieser Nachmittag bisher doch recht unterhaltsam. Ich hatte das Schlimmste befürchtet: Tratschende Mädchen und ich, völlig isoliert und ignoriert ohne einen Happen.

Stattdessen sitze ich hier seit drei Stunden bei Tee und Kuchen und darf Merryweather dabei zusehen, wie sie in der Gegenwart ihrer neuen Freundin völlig losgelöst plappert und dabei strahlt wie die aufgehende Morgensonne. Evelyn scheint es nicht anders zu gehen.

Mein Gesprächspartner ist zwar nicht so jung, schön oder weiblich wie die beiden, aber nicht langweilig. Ein großer Vorteil gegenüber den meisten älteren Herren, die ich sonst kenne.

Nur spricht er etwas zuviel über seine Tochter. Jeder zweite Satz beginnt mit Evelyn. Aber das ist wahrscheinlich unvermeidlich, da er sonst niemanden zu Gesicht bekommt außer die Menschen, denen er begegnet, bei den wenigen gezwungenen Ausgängen, die nötig sind.

„Das ist ja furchtbar!", schrillt Merrys sonstige Glöckchenstimme plötzlich durch den Raum.

„Du warst noch niemals in der Stadt? Kein Theater, keine Straßenfeste, keine Spaziergänge durch den Park?"

Anscheinend weiß Merry nicht soviel über ihre neue Spielgefährtin wie ihr Bruder. Hätte ich mir auch denken können.

„Das ist nicht so schlimm, wirklich." Ihre Augen strafen sie Lügen und Geoffrey legt seinen Arm tröstend um seines Tochters Schulter, die darauf die Lider senkt und gepresst seufzt.

„Es soll wohl einfach nicht sein."

Merryweather kann so etwas nicht verstehen. Aufgebende Menschen sind nichts für sie. Aus genau diesem Grund kann sie das natürlich nicht so stehen lassen und will ihre kleine Freundin dazu kriegen auf die Straße zu gehen. Typisch.

„Das wird alles gut, ich versprech's dir. Erst fahren wir mit der Kutsche, damit du dir alles angucken kannst und dann… Ja, ein Picknick!" Sie ist absolut begeistert von ihrer Idee, Widerrede duldet sie da leider keine. Ich muss lachen. Es vergeht mir jedoch augenblicklich.

„Merry, hör auf. Das bringt nichts. Ich habe es doch schon so oft versucht und jedes Mal… Lass es gut sein."

Der Griff des Hausherrn wird fester um Evelyns Schulter. Er weiß anscheinend genau wann sein Töchterchen kurz davor ist in Tränen auszubrechen.

Tapfer schlägt sie sich allerdings weiter durch ihre Erklärung. „Es ist immer das Gleiche, wenn ich mir vornehme hinauszugehen. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie oft ich es schon versucht habe." Ich habe selten väterliche Gefühle in mir - niemals, um genau zu sein - doch gerade jetzt, wo die Tränen aus diesem kleinen Mädchen herausbrechen, erwischt mich ein Hauch davon.

„Ich male mir aus, was ich nicht alles tun kann, plane mit Papa alles ganz genau, ziehe mein schönstes Kleid an, nehme meinen Nachmittagstee, will hinaus und plötzlich ist alles schwarz."

Sie wischt sich mit dem dargebotenen Spitzentaschentuch Merrys die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Aber dann musst du doch zum Arzt." Merry, unschuldige Merry.

„Papa meint es wäre der Stress. Er weiß so etwas. Er war Arzt am St. Mary's."

Sie lächelt endlich wieder, aber ich kann nicht umhin den Ausdruck ihres Vaters zu bemerken. Er sieht weg, schluckt krampfhaft und ich kann sehen, wie seine Finger um ihren Oberarm zucken.

Ich spiele lange genug Poker, um einen einigermaßen guten Bluff zu erkennen. Geoffrey Hillwood wäre ein grauenvoller Spieler.

Er war niemals am St. Mary's.

Er war vermutlich noch nicht einmal Arzt.

Cain hätte diese Informationen ohne Schwierigkeiten bekommen müssen, wäre dies der Fall. Tat er aber nicht.

Ich beginne zu verstehen, was Cains ungutes Gefühl, dieses Anwesen bezüglich, angeht.

Er erzählt seiner Tochter er wäre Arzt, damit sie sich keine Sorgen macht. Erzählt ihr, ihr würde nichts fehlen, obwohl sie regelmäßig in Ohnmacht fällt.

Er macht sich darum keine Sorgen. Er weiß es.

„Wenn ich bei dir bin, wird dir nichts passieren! Und sollte dir schwindelig werden, bin ich noch da. Und Oscar und dein Vater auch!"

Meine Augen schnappen auf als wäre ich aus einer Trance erwacht. Merry hat Evelyn anscheinend soweit. Sie will das Anwesen verlassen.

„Du hast Recht. Du wirst mir Glück bringen."

Obwohl sie strahlt, lockert sich der Griff ihres Vaters um ihren schmalen Arm nicht.

„Aber vorher solltet ihr euch noch stärken." Ich habe kaum bemerkt, dass sich seine Lippen dabei bewegten. Seine Augen liegen unter dunklen Schatten begraben, als er sich fahrig durch das ergraute Haar streicht.

Erst jetzt lässt er, nach kurzem Zögern, seine Tochter endlich frei.

„Ich werde noch etwas Tee und Kuchen bringen, damit ihr gestärkt seid."

Cain hatte Recht.

Ich bin nicht so bewandert wie er, habe noch nicht so viele Wahnsinnige, Kriminelle gesehen. Ich bin nur ein Laie. Aber selbst ich erkenne letztendlich was hier vor sich geht. Nicht in allen Facetten, aber doch.

„Wir müssen leider ablehnen. Ich habe ihrem Bruder versprochen sie pünktlich daheim abzuliefern. Verzeihen Sie."

Er scheint erleichtert. Die Gefahr, dass wir sein Geheimnis erkennen könnten, wenn wir Evelyns Zusammenbruch erleben – vielleicht sogar Eins und Eins zusammenzählen können, scheint gebannt.

Evelyn wirkt traurig, ihr Ausflug war diesmal zum Greifen nahe, doch Merry verspricht ihr, beim nächsten Mal würden sie gehen.

Bis zur Tür begleiten sie uns noch, die Hillwoods. Danach schließt sich diese gusseisenschwer hinter mir.

Er will sie für sich, sie nicht verlieren. Nicht wie ihre Mutter.

Bei Gott, er narkotisiert seine eigene Tochter mit etwas in ihrem Tee.

Ich hätte etwas tun müssen, aber was passieren hätte können, hätte er erkannt, dass ich es weiß… Wären wir dabei gewesen… Merry wäre in Gefahr gewesen. Ein uneinschätzbares Risiko.

Die vergitterten Tore Hillwood Manors haben sich längst hinter uns geschlossen und rücken, wie ich mit einem Blick über meine Schulter feststelle, in immer weitere Ferne. Es ist Unfug, bedenkt man die Entfernung, doch ich glaube für einen Augenblick Evelyns Silhouette im obersten Fenster des Anwesens ausmachen zu können.

Armes Mädchen. Mein Mitleid wächst und scheint mich für einen kurzen Moment zu übermannen, mich dazu bringen zu wollen doch noch kehrt zu machen und umgehend die Gemächer zu stürmen, um sie dort heraus zuholen.

Merrys Hand stoppt meine Gedanken und meinen Gang jedoch. Ihre zarten, kleinen Finger schieben sich zwischen meine und verweilen dort, als sie zu mir aufsieht.

„Ein angenehmer Nachmittag. Ich werde sie nächste Woche noch einmal besuchen. Du darfst mitkommen. Wenn du willst." Sie wird dabei ein wenig rot, was sie mit ihrer erhobenen Nase und dem Blick überall hin, nur nicht auf mich, gerichtet, zu überspielen versucht. Das ist ihre Art mir zu sagen, dass ich ihr heute nicht auf die Nerven gegangen bin. Zumindest nicht so wie sonst.

Ich muss leicht lächeln, doch die Erinnerung an meinen vorherigen Gedanken holt mich ein. Ein letztes Mal sehe ich hinter mich und lasse das Grundstück auf mich wirken.

Es ist nicht sicher.

„Man wird sehen." Meine Worte sind kaum zu hören, aber Merry ist nah genug, um es zu können. Unsere Hände sind noch immer verbunden, als wir die Alley entlang gehen.

Weg von Hillwood Manor.

Es ist dort nicht sicher.

Nicht für Merryweather.

Nicht für Evelyn.

Aber ich kann nicht jeden retten.


End file.
